


The Show's Not Over

by Nightlock



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Far Cry Experience, I never see anyone do anything with one of the best FC promotional content ever, I'm sure I'm the 1 percent that ships them opps, M/M, Vaas Montenegro Show, Vaas/Chris - Freeform, and uhh canon typical language, canon typical violence I guess?, dammit, uhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlock/pseuds/Nightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaas introduces Chris to a guest and Chris is just trying to stay alive. Takes place during the Far Cry Experience tortures. (Rated for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show's Not Over

“Wake up, Chris.” A demand that sounded so far away. Everything felt far away to Chris now. Maybe it was the lack of food, water, sleep or because his eyes were closed to shut himself off from the world. Either way it was an experience that started to feel surreal.

Chris was drained. He had begun to reach his physical limit and was too tired to even process the aches and pains his body was experiencing. Amateur dental work, spiders, car battery shocks to the head and ‘snorkeling’ all individually took a chunk from him. These daily tortures were more like daily killings. Each one made him feel a though he were dying just a tad inside. Chris was being chipped away at, broken down and dissembled. All of this going on didn’t stop him from having a glimmer of hope, however. When he could muster quiet pleads for relief and for his captor to stop his tortures the words barely crawled out of his mouth. Speaking of, his mouth was still raw and sore from the crater left in his mouth after the unwanted, faulty tooth extraction. This hole occasionally bled when Chris spoke or screamed too much. The foul taste of his own blood was a reminder he had to survive. He had to! It tasted like sucking on a fucking old, used bandaid that was way past its prime. The less than common feedings of fruit and water Chris received, whenever the damned privateers felt like doing it, were barely enough to keep him from the old taste. Worse fucking aftertaste he ever had to endure in his life. He just wanted to do this stupid job he was hired to do, get paid and leave and now he was planted within the white sands of Rook Island. If it wasn’t for all the tortures, suffering and killing it was truly a gorgeous place though. It was a gorgeous view of the shores and blue water even from where Chris was imprisoned. It really was beautiful like a fucking flower that shares its nectar only for it to be a poison that either killed men or made them go insane. Chris wasn’t going to do either, he had hoped anyway. He fucking hoped. He had to survive and find Barry if the poor fuck was even still alive. He tried to rescue his friend and cameraman before and looked where it got him. He was now a damned sand ornament. Chris only imagined Barry was also under the same circumstance-only because it meant he’d still be alive even if tortured-but could only speculate since he hadn’t seen him since his own capture. Now wasn’t the time to think of anything but preserving as the familiar steps of a certain pirate boots were approaching Chris without hesitation. 

Vaas had taken the liberty to set himself in front of Chris’ head, crossing his legs. He usually sat on the sides of his head to avoid obstructing the view of the camera for his ‘show’ but it seemed to not be the case today. No, the camera, that sat so nicely on Vaas’ homemade tripod that contently watched Chris be tortured for days, was not on for this visit. It wasn’t surprising, Vass didn’t record everything. Only the parts he wanted featured in his show for the internet people to see. They were lessons to keep people from coming to his fucking island and if a lesson wasn’t involved the camera was off. Chris was just as glad for he looks pathetic enough already. The footage where Vaas had to tend to his needs or flat out fuck around with him for entertainment purposes only was better left off-screen. McLovin’ didn’t realize it but he felt absolute relief when the camera was off. Subconsciously, he knew. He knew he wouldn’t be tortured…well, sort of. At least, when tortured off camera it wasn’t as bad or as physically painful. Chris had opened his eyes to see Vaas seat himself in front of him but eyelids fell down soon after said confirmation. 

Fine, white sand dirtied Chris’ face, sticking to his skin and hair at the back of his head from him rolling around trying to pry free to escape his sand tomb prison. It was a fruitless effort that only tuckered him out further. Still, it was better than nothing he told himself. It at least made him think he wasn’t a complete bitch giving into every fucking thing Vaas did to him or said to him. Today though he didn’t have any fight in him. He was thirsty, hungry, exhausted and the sun beamed down on him relentlessly within the early part of the days he’s been captured. His lack of sunburn wasn’t a miracle but because Vaas felt Chris had to look his “fucking best”, as he put it, to be on his show as a guest star. So, Carlos was ordered to stay on top of that. _“I know you pretty white boys burn so easily so you’ll get what you need. You’re not fucking up my show looking like a fuckin’ candy apple, hermano.”_ Chris remembered Vaas remarking when he was going over footage prior to Chris’ capture. He had been detained during said time while Vaas’ crew dug the hole for his body to be placed in. Mind wild out of fear, desperation to be free and for his own wellbeing Chris didn’t think of suggesting a shaded area for the burial spot to avoid any extra ‘care’ they felt Chris would need if he was planted out in the sun. Shit like that didn’t matter because Chris was too busy begging to be freed with occasional sentence enhancing with swears expressed by yelling at the top of his lungs that sometimes broke his voice. He wished he fucking said something now. The cheap suntan lotion Carlos had to apply to him throughout the day smelled fucking awful because it was probably an old, off brand and the hands of the man applying it were rough, calloused and unsympathetically detached. Sometimes Chris preferred the idea of getting fucking sunburned. He dare not say that though because he knows Vaas would definitely act on it if he complained and he _knew_ he didn’t really mean that even if his frustrations sometimes made him think otherwise. 

Chris’ stomach felt like knots were twisting inside because it was empty but his head was full so he hardly gotten any real rest. His eyelids were heavy as lead and sometimes his head rolled but not to try to escape but just because he couldn’t keep it sitting up from lack of energy. He was fucking beat in every way possible and he didn’t want to deal with anything. He just wanted some nourishment and to escape this living hell but that shit wasn’t happening. No, it wasn’t happening anytime soon and the poor bastard was fucking stuck. 

“Wake up, Chris~” What the hell was with that voice? Whatever it was for Chris hated the sound of it. So high pitched and sing-song happy. This voice was straining in soprano with a mimicking touch of femininity to it that wasn’t fooling anyone. For fuck’s sake, Chris didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to see that maniac’s smile. He definitely didn’t want to see that voice come out of Vaas’ mouth. 

“What the fuck, wake up, Chris. Don’t be so fuckin’ rude in the presence of a lady.” Vaas warned before he let out a haunting chuckle. “Oh, you want to play the game, huh, amigo? You want to play fucking games, Chris? You want to be a fuckin’ comedian? No one’s laughing so wake. The fuck. Up.” Vaas was so amused that his anger evaporated almost instantly and another breathe of laughter was in the air. It sounded so loud to Chris. Everything did like he suddenly was overly sensitive to any and everything. Fuck, that laugh pierced his soul. 

With much effort Chris fluttered his eyes open and his vision doubled and blurred immediately. It was as though his sight had a 3D filter applied to it. Nothing seemed real and Vaas’ form in front of him was nothing more than moving, vivid colors of browns, reds and black. When his vision focused, eyes now half-lidded to avoid the unforgivingly bright sunlight that seeped from behind Vaas’ form, Chris was greeted with a friendly, child-like wave from his psychotic captor. In his free hand Vaas was holding a toy? A fucking toy? What the hell was going to happen to him now? 

“Hello, Christopher~” Vaas voiced for the figurine in his hand with that feminine voice he could barely pull off. Chris sighed weakly, small particles of sand uplifting into the air. What the hell was that? A bobble head? Its head happily bopped side to side with Vaas’ silly movements he applied to the toy to give it more life. Although his mouth was dry Chris audibly gulped. He began to feel anxious and closed his eyes to calm himself a little because he hadn’t the energy to keep them open for long. He hated this forsaken feeling of pure dread when Vaas was around. It was like acid reflux without the acid. 

“Stay awake, Chrissy. Don’t fuckin’ embarrass me, okay? I set this up just for you and I don’t need you acting like a dick to our guest. Wake the fuck up and say hi.” Vaas warned him again but this time a chuckle didn’t follow. Although McLovin’s eyes were closed again he could feel that intense, manic stare from his captor. He couldn’t move but his body trembled. He managed to open his eyes again though barely. He was so thirsty. 

“Hi…” he barely managed to say. Vaas laughed. 

“Oh Chris, Chris, Chris,” Vaas paused before he put his bobble head down in front of Chris, “I know you don’t floss but at LEAST show some fuckin’ manners, alright, amigo? I think you forgot to mention your name. Now where I come from that’s exchanged when you meet someone but I see you fuckin’ Americans like to keep it rude. Now, try it again.” That flare of anger that laced a few choice words caused McLovin’ to swallow. It only reminded him of how much he needed some water. Chris remembered the first time he wasn’t compliant with Vaas’ games and he was greeted with the bad end of a hand gun cocked and ready to blow his head away. He’d have to play along, he has so far. It’s been working and he needed it to work. The fucked up part was if he played along he was screwed anyway but at least playing along prolonged his life a little. 

“Hi..My name..My name’s Christopher.” With a smile ear-to-ear Vaas picked up to tiny toy and began to bop it around as he spoke for it. 

“Nice to meet you, Christopher~ I am the beautiful Vaas wahine who lives happy on my island~” A bemused chuckle came from Vaas again as he looked at the toy with a look Chris could only describe as ‘pure bliss’. This fucker was truly insane. Eyes scrolling to the toy Christopher realized that he hadn’t noticed this god awful toy’s design. It _was_ a Hawaiian girl with a grass skirt and ukulele but what would’ve been a cute toy with a pretty girl’s head as the feature it was now a horrifying Frankenstein mess. The head to the toy was replaced with Vaas’ like image, placed on incorrectly to boot, and it bobbled so freely and happily. This stupid toy was as happy as its owner. Chris groaned, he just wanted water. 

“So beautiful, huh, Chris? Don’t you think she looks beautiful?” Vaas asked still looking to his wahine. Chris was so frustrated he thought he’d scream but he wasn’t stupid to actually do it. He bit his tongue to keep himself for killing himself with his big mouth. It was suicide to mouth off to Vaas, that is, if he didn’t find it amusing. 

“Yeah, yeah, s-she’s great man. Very beautiful.” McLovin' agreed without a fight. He’d have been embarrassed to say such a thing on camera but thank God it was turned off. He may have been pink in the face if he wasn’t paled and tired from malnourishment. Saying anything remotely similar to Vaas being ‘beautiful' was just fucking insane and senseless. Fuck this guy, Chris thought. He closed his eye again, he couldn’t keep them open any longer. Not even with Vaas acting as a source of shade from the sun was enough to keep Chris’ eyes from burning. It may be from sand getting in or dehydration but it hurt to leave them open. 

“Now Chris, even though you were a complete asshole and you look like shit my wonderful guapa here thought you could use some water. If that true, Chris? Is what she said true?” Vaas asked as though he were inquiring what he didn’t already know. His mind games were worse than the torture, Chris thought. 

“Water…Water, please!” There wasn’t the existence of dignity anymore, just survival. Vaas laughed and began to play with his toy. More laughter. Chris knew if he ever got out of here that laugh would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

“That’s not what I asked you, Chris. That’s not what I fuckin’ asked you. Try again, amigo.” Vaas was either insanely calmed or he convincingly veiled his anger but either way Chris had been afraid. He could not gauge this guy at all. Of course he couldn’t, the fucker was crazy! 

“Sh-she’s right, you’re right. I just need some damn water…” It was unknown to Chris since his eyes were closed but Vaas beamed a smiles. 

“Good job, Chrissy, now what do you say?” McLovin’ tensed. What the hell does he say? He could feel that damned toy in his face staring at him as intensely as Vaas himself so whatever he was to say Vaas wanted him to speak to the ‘wahine’. The wrong answer would probably end with him not getting anything so he really thought before trying to speak again. Chris swallowed a second time before gathering the strength to speak again. 

“Fu-, I mean Thank you…” 

“Hah hah! Good job, Chris. So you aren’t a complete tactless asshole, huh?” Vass ruffled Chris’ hair like a child or some kind of dog and then stood up. 

“Come along, guapa, let’s get Christopher something good. Let’s quench his thirst, yeah?” Vaas spoke to the toy as though she were human, were real. This was torture. 

“Yes, yes~ Chrissy did so good~” Vaas wahine commented so happily as her head bobbed. Chris relaxed and leaned his head forward to rest and try to avoid the sun. Carlos had given him his daily apply of sunscreen but it was still a hot day. He may have sweated off some, if not most of it, off. He figured it was expired so he doubted it was waterproof. Chris doubted _anything_ could ease his experience in this hell hole of an island. 

\----- 

The sound of muffled footsteps in the sand woke Chris from his nap. He wasn’t able to sleep heavy, barely at all, not in the state he was in. A pin could hit the sand and he’d fucking wake from it. Chris wasn’t sure how much time passed but what he assumed was the bright ass morning sun was a lot brighter and hotter than before his nap. The bare estimation hours must have to have passed. McLovin’s eyes remained closed showing the tint of darkening hue around them. His lips were chapped and his mouth fell agape as he inquired to the approaching presence. He called out weak 'hellos' and 'who’s theres' but it was probably Vaas. It was only ever Vaas or Carlos now but more often than not it was Vaas. 

“…Did you bring some water?” Chris asked with desperation taking any strength he had to lift his head. If he had opened his eyes he’d have seen the mischievous grin on Vaas’ face. 

“Fuck, water, right. She told me but I fuckin’ forgot.” Chris groaned and his face twisted in what one could assume pain? It was physically painful to realize he’d go even longer without some water or anything really. Just some kind of fucking LIQUID for fuck’s sake. 

“Stop whining, Chris.” Vaas sat himself in front of Chris’ head again, the buried man could feel his presence. Could smell the jungle and gunpowder that practically radiated off him. Chris’ browed furrowed. He peeked through one eye, barely open, to see he wasn’t cross-legged but Vaas was on his elbows and knees staring Chris down with the beautiful, savory fruit placed neatly between both of his hands. He was smiling and Chris could almost compare Vaas to some type of wild cat that was readying itself to pounce. He didn’t like that. 

“I brought you a mango, Chris. Even though you don’t fuckin’ deserve it I did.” Vaas explained to nonchalantly. Chris didn’t care, it was _something_. 

“Come on, man! Give me some! Please!” he begged almost hysterically. Chris opened his mouth propping his head out like a baby bird waiting to be fed. He had no use of any other body parts, them all but his head buried under the sand, so he was usually fed by someone…sometimes. When they felt like it. If they fucking remembered. Chris didn’t care about the details anymore though. He just wanted food. Vaas laughed, his breath hitting the sand and some of it blew into the air only to quickly fall back. 

“Right, remember those manners, Chris. They’re fuckin’ important, no? Next time I bring you company you better know how to fuckin’ behave, okay? Okay then.” Vaas pulled a switch knife from his pocket and drew the blade. Even though it was blind to Chris it looked clean enough. It wasn’t rusted, worn down or caked with dirt and/or blood so it was probably a knife Vaas didn’t kill with. He took the knife and carefully dug it into the fruit to take of a small piece off the side. It went through like butter. Chris didn’t open his eyes but he could fucking smell the tantalizing fragrance of the fruit. It smelled so fucking good. It was heaven to his noise and like a dog with treat to its noise his mouth began to salivate a little. 

“ _Please._ ” He begged opening his mouth again. He really hoped this wasn’t some sick game. There usually wasn’t any mindfuckery when it came to being fed, not that Chris knew of anyway, and it was usually a very straightforward process. Mclovin’ prayed this wouldn’t be the moment a new trend would be born to try out some sort of fucked up Pavlovian treatment on him. He was so hungry and thirsty it _hurt_. 

“Alright, get ready, Chris, and don’t do anything stupid, yeah?” Chris didn’t understand the warning but he heard a crunch and he _knew_ Vaas was eating the mango. _His_ fucking mango. Chris was about to yell out in protest when he felt lips, moistened by fruit juice, to his own dry ones. There wasn’t time to process the connection and the delay of this gave Vaas the opportunity to access McLovin’ mouth for a deeper kiss. It wasn’t really a kiss in the traditional sense though. Vaas had explored and gotten a taste of Chris before transferring the previously chewed mango into Chris’ mouth. Despite Chris’ delay to understand what was happening the warning’s meaning came to him in an instant flash. So, he didn’t do anything but let it happen. If he rejected the chewed food or worse, bit Vaas’ tongue or something, he’d be dead. He knew it. To his dismay it wasn’t the worse thing in the world but it was completely fucking gross. It wasn’t the kiss that disgusted him but the texture of the almost pureed mango. Fuck, it was nasty. This process happened a few more times and each time was like the first time. Fucking hell. 

Vaas pulled away after the transfer and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. The exchange was a wet mess. Vaas licked his lips and grimaced. 

“Your mouth tasted fucking disgusting, amigo. The fuckin’ worst. It tastes like what bad pussy smells like.” Chris hadn’t the wit to be upset because that disgusting slosh had eased the burn in his throat and moistened his mouth. It was so fucking nasty but felt so good. The tacked on kiss wasn’t that bad either. Be a tad more enjoyable if Chris wasn’t being tortured. Maybe. Probably. “No more fuckin’ discovery channel.” Vaas more said to himself than anyone. Chris noticed he did that sometimes. It was easy to tell because he never gave direct eye contact when he spoke to himself. Even if looking in someone’s general direction. Chris realized evaluating this psycho was headache though and paid no mind to his own useless observation. 

“F-fuck you.” Chris mumbled and Vaas laughed. It was boisterous and powerful like a roar. Apparently that was very funny. 

“So fuckin’ rude, Chrissy. So rude. We’ll do something about that, hermano.” Vaas wiped his lips with his other hand. 

“Carlos!” Vaas paused as he waited for a response. He wasn’t getting one. “CARLOS! Get some fuckin’ soap over here!” Vaas demanded, he never really traveled here without at least a couple of his guys. Vaas stared at Chris but he didn’t looked pissed. He looked excited as all hell. Eyes manically wide at the anticipation of his plans. 

“Let’s clean that fuckin’ mouth of yours, Chris. That fuckin’ dirty mouth.” He said before running off yelling for Carlos. He could mean that either way, Chris thought with exhaustion. He didn’t even care, he didn’t fucking care. 

“Bring all of the fuckin’ soap! We’ve got a dirty mouth, bring ALL OF IT! Even the fuckin’ liquid kind!” If Chris wasn’t afraid he’d have a snarky comment about being surprised these assholes had soap. Not like he didn’t end that winning streak by opening his fucking mouth. Even he knew his mouth tasted nasty. He had to fucking taste it _all day_ and in the heat no less. The hole in his mouth was a generous contribution to the nasty taste. Still, he didn’t _ask_ to be mouth fucked with mushed mango as the prize. He just wanted some fucking water! 

As Vaas ran off the mango he was supposed to finish feeding Chris was now half gone and sullied by the sand. Chris tried to reach out with his tongue to get even a tiny, sandy lick of the fruit but it alluded him by a few centimeters. 

“Fucking…fuck…”he groaned. He wouldn’t have to worry about being thirsty for long though. By the grace of Vaas’ insanity the mouth washing will be accompanied with water right?... _Right_?

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a fanfic with Vaas. I love this dude! I..hope he's in character? x'D It takes place during the Far Cry Experience thing and is inspired by a promotional commercial for the UK insane edition of FC3. It's 2015 and I can never get sick of anything Vaas lol
> 
> I never see people ship Vaas with Chris and I was pretty surprised. I can't do anything but ship them based on the tortures. Huh, that sounds really bad though but anyone with Vaas will not have a healthy relationship x'D Vaas never really shows hate to Chris like he does for Jason and he's shipped with the guy the most. Can't figure it out. 
> 
> Anyway, the FCE clips call Chris "McLovin'" and also by his real name as an actor so I didn't know what that was about. I just used McLovin since it makes him more a character and Vaas calls him McLovin' (but I'm sure he used his real last name too though during the clips so I'm confused...) Sorry if I got that wrong! I'm sticking with McLovin' lol
> 
> I apologize in advanced for typos and mistakes like I always seem to do since no matter what I'm sure I'll have some x'D
> 
> I take prompts!


End file.
